Sarvos
=Character History= The original Sarvos head design comes from another figure, Noboto or should we say "Nobotos" as he was originally known during the Rechlen and Aves adventures. As acting sub-commander of the Lost Sincroid Army, Nobotos would be sent into the Glyos System to find their missing leader Exellis. While the urethane Nobotos head was turned into the image of a Sarvos we know today, that didn't stop Nobotos from becoming a full figure later on with a new body and slightly familiar look. =Story= The Sarvos Program "Tracker was awakened during the initial development of the Sarvos Program, and served as the main experimental prototype for the duration of the project's early life cycle. Unknown to the majority of Travelers that are granted the rank of Sarvos, an inhibitor mechanism is embedded within the core of the Sarvos armor, which acts as a kill switch in the event a Sarvos goes rogue or defies its orders. The primary reason behind the genesis of the Sarvos Program was to gain absolute control of the strongest Travelers - by tempting them with even greater power. The secret price of this advancement is only realized after it's too late to turn back. The only known Sarvos that has discovered a way to directly override this effect is Tracker."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/10/standard-style.html =SDCC 2008= Wave 5 Standard Sarvos Archive-standardsarvos.jpg|Standard Sarvos Archive-standardsarvosphase.jpg|Standard Sarvos Phase =Buildman Operational= Wave 6 Classified Sarvos Archive-classified.jpg|Classified Sarvos Hybrid Sarvos Archive-hybrid.jpg|Hybrid Sarvos =Reinforced and Ready Again= Wave 8 Standard Sarvos Mk. II Archive-standardsarvos2.jpg|Standard Sarvos Mk. II =Dimension Drifters= Wave 9 Phosis Sarvos Archive-sarvos-phosis2.jpg|Phosis Sarvos Reverse Sarvos Archive-reversesarvos.jpg|Reverse Sarvos Hybrid Sarvos Mk. II Archive-hybrid2.jpg|Hybrid Sarvos Mk. II =Fear no Fate= Wave 10 Stealth Sarvos Archive-sarvos-stealth.jpg|Stealth Sarvos Comrado Sarvos Archive-sarvos-comrado.jpg|Comrado Sarvos Glyaxia Sarvos Archive-sarvos-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Sarvos Reverse Glyaxia Sarvos Archive-sarvos-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Sarvos =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Classified Sarvos Mk. II Archive-sarvos-classified2.jpg|Classified Sarvos Mk. II Enforcer Sarvos Archive-sarvos-enforcer.jpg|Enforcer Sarvos Gatekeeper Vanin Archive-gatekeeper-vanin.jpg|Gatekeeper Vanin Gatekeeper Viyer See: Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Rig Corps Sarvos Archive-sarvos-rigcorps.jpg|Rig Corps Sarvos Commander Reyus Archive-sarvos-reyus.jpg|Commander Reyus =Glyos Catches Mono, The Rest Of Us Get The Flu= Wave 14 Sarvos X archive-sarvosX.jpg|Sarvos X =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 16 Task Force Volkriun Sarvos Archive-sarvos-volkriun.jpeg|Task Force Volkriun Sarvos =Zorennor Exploration Division= Wave 20 Zorennor Exploration Division Commander Sullkren See: Zorennor Exploration Division Commander Sullkren =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 22 Commander Evireyor archive-sarvos-TFV.jpg|Commander Evireyor Volkriun Commando =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Traveler Mordireus Sarvos archive-sarvos-mordireus.jpg|Traveler Mordireus Sarvos Traveler Naspoth Sarvos See: Traveler Naspoth Sarvos =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Commander Arclurran See: Commander Arclurran =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Commander Sannuric (Warm Grey/Black with Red eyes and Black spray masks) $8 archive-sarvos-sannuric.jpg|Reydurran Engineer Corps Commander Sannuric =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Viyer See: Neo Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Ecroyex Commander Cynorico archive-sarvos-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Commander Cynorico Ecroyex-Commander-Cynorico-CLOSE.png =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Spectre Force Sarvos archive-sarvos-spectre1.png|Spectre Force Sarvos =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Commander Sullkren Mk. II See: Commander Sullkren Mk. II =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Tracker Sarvos Conversion Set See: Tracker Sarvos Conversion Set =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Commander Morveken Archive-sarvos-VSF.jpg|Commander Morveken =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Commander Rasenyker Archive-sarvos-MSC.png|Commander Rasenyker =The Secret Beneath the Ice= Wave 43 Commander Rykurra Archive-sarvos-SCA.png|Commander Rykurra =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Sarvos Dark Spectre archive-sarvos-darkspec1.png|Dark Spectre Sarvos =References= Category:Aliens Category:Travelers Category:Sarvos